The Agreement Termination
by hopesuffocating
Summary: Another argument about the thermostat leaves Leonard with no doubt about what he has to do. Leonard/Sheldon established relationship. Rated T for one use of strong language.


**A/N: **Written on my phone at 3am. Sorry for any mistakes.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Still don't own anything! I do it for teh lulz.

* * *

><p>"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Leonard said, walking in the door and sitting on the sofa. "I know I shouldn't have changed the thermostat, I was just cold."<br>"Maybe you should have put a jumper on." Sheldon didn't turn away from his desk, continuing to type up the paper he was working on.  
>"I was wearing two jackets!"<br>"...You still could have put a jumper on."  
>Leonard rubbed his face, exasperated. "All I want is the thermostat changed to the winter setting a few days earlier than we agreed."<br>"I'm sorry, but I can't authorize that." Sheldon replied coolly.  
>"Why not?" Leonard was getting angry again. He hoped Penny had wine- he was gonna need it.<br>"Because it's not winter."  
>Leonard groaned. "But it's cold!" he whined. "Come on, just this once?"<br>"Honestly, Leonard, all you do is take, take, take in this relationship."  
>Leonard did a double take.<br>"You- what-_ take_?"  
>"Exactly. You want to do this, you want to do that... I need a say in matters too!"<br>Leonard lost it.  
>"I take? In this relationship," he stood up and pointed between himself and Sheldon, "I am the one who always gets what he wants?"<br>Sheldon span in his chair to face Leonard and nodded curtly.  
>"I- that's ridiculous!" Leonard's voice was getting louder and more high-pitched. "Ever since I first met you, you've controlled me! You control what I eat and when, who my friends are, hell, even where I sit on the freaking couch!" Leonard moved determinedly towards Sheldon, jabbing a finger violently at the couch in question. "I have to plan my bowel movements for certain times in the mornings, I have an allotted shower time and I have to stand behind a line just to floss!" Leonard stepped slowly towards Sheldon, who, bravely, didn't cower away. "Everything in this apartment has a goddamned label on it! You've tried to control every relationship I've been in, why should this one be any different?"<br>Leonard was gesticulating wildly by now, glad that Sheldon was sat down- it was the only time Leonard was taller than his roommate.  
>"You're unbelievable!" Leonard roared.<br>"I know." Sheldon was calm. "You've told me many times, most recently at six minutes past eleven last night, when you informed me thusly during our allocated seven minutes of post-coital snuggling."  
>"Argh!" Leonard gripped his hair- he looked almost deranged. "This is what I mean! Every little fucking thing is planned out. I'm sick of it, Sheldon!" Leonard took a breath and closed his eyes. When he next spoke, he was calmer, quieter. "And do you know what?" he turned away. "I'm sick of you."<br>Sheldon's eyes grew wide- it was the first hint of emotion he'd shown during Leonard's rant. He remained glued to his desk chair as Leonard turned around.  
>He stumbled to the step leading back to the bedrooms, before stopping, leaning on the wooden post, as if to steady himself. He took a deep breath.<br>"I think it's time we terminated our relationship agreement."  
>Sheldon said nothing.<br>"So much to say, until it really matters." Leonard muttered to himself. "I'm going to pack," he said, much louder. "I also wish to terminate our roommate agreement. With immediate effect."  
>"But you can't do that! There are criteria that have to be met; a five-day waiting period, a peer review committee-"<br>Sheldon trailed off as Leonard's deadened look bore into him.  
>"I don't care, Sheldon." He walked into his room, slamming the door shut behind him and falling face first onto his bed. "And don't be ridiculous," he murmured into his pillow. "You have no peers."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Reviews are like cupcakes- they're delicious and I flail a little bit when I get them. I might continue this- what do you think? Ideas and constructive criticism are all welcome!


End file.
